Daddy Loses His Glasses/Transcript
Narrator: Daddy Pig wears glasses. He needs to wear glasses to see clearly. When Daddy Pig wears his glasses, everything looks fine. But when Daddy Pig takes his glasses off, he can’t see things clearly. Everything looks a bit soft and fuzzy. So it is very important that Daddy Pig knows where his glasses are. Narrator: Sometimes Daddy Pig loses his glasses. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, have you seen Daddy Pig’s glasses? He can’t find them anywhere. Peppa Pig: No, Mummy. Narrator: Peppa and George do not know where Daddy Pig’s glasses are. Mummy Pig: Oh, dear. Daddy Pig cannot see a thing without them. And it makes him very grumpy. Narrator: Without his glasses on, Daddy Pig cannot read his newspaper. Daddy Pig: This is ridiculous. I can’t see anything. Somebody must have put my glasses somewhere. Mummy Pig: Do you remember where you last put them, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: When I don’t wear them I always put them in my pocket. But they aren’t there now. Peppa Pig: Daddy, can we help find your glasses? Mummy Pig: Good idea, Peppa. If you find them, Daddy will stop being so grumpy. Daddy Pig: I’m not grumpy. Narrator: Peppa and George are looking for Daddy’s glasses. Narrator: Peppa looks under the newspaper, but Daddy Pig’s glasses are not there. Peppa Pig: Oh. Narrator: George looks on top of the television, but Daddy Pig’s glasses are not there. George: Oh. Peppa Pig: Let’s look upstairs in Mummy and Daddy’s bedroom. Narrator: Peppa and George are looking in Mummy and Daddy Pig’s bedroom. Peppa Pig: George, be careful not to knock anything over. Peppa Pig: It’s not funny. Narrator: Peppa looks under the pillows, but Daddy Pig’s glasses are not there. Peppa Pig: Oh. Narrator: George looks in Daddy’s slippers, but the glasses are not there either. Peppa Pig: Let’s look in the bathroom. Narrator: Peppa and George are looking in the bathroom. The glasses are not in the bath. George: Oh. Narrator: George looks inside of Peppa's nappy. The glasses are not inside. George: (Sniffs and Coughs at Peppa's nappy because it was a bit stinky) Peppa Pig: George, that's was my nappy. Narrator: The glasses are not in the toilet. Peppa Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: It’s too difficult. Narrator: Peppa and George cannot find Daddy Pig’s glasses anywhere. Peppa Pig: We’ve looked everywhere but we can’t find Daddy’s glasses. Mummy Pig: Oh, dear. Now what can we do? Daddy Pig: I suppose I‘ll just have to learn to do without them. If I move slowly I won’t bump into things. Peppa Pig: There they are. Daddy’s glasses. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig. You were sitting on them all the time. Daddy Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: Silly Daddy. Daddy Pig: I don’t know how they got there. Mummy Pig: I wonder how. Mummy Pig: Well you may have been a bit silly, Daddy Pig, but at least you’re not grumpy anymore. Daddy Pig: I was not grumpy. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts